Start It Up
by Spiked Reyndrop
Summary: Due to a little restructuring the Tree hill gang move to McKinley and oh the drama. Multiple Pairings
1. Integration

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either One Tree Hill or Glee.

**Pairings: **To be determined, but most will be crossovers.

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None really.

**Note(s): **For story sake Tree Hill is another school in the Lima district. Everything in Season 1 One Tree Hill happened. Some Season Two and Three things happened, but those will be revealed in the story. As for Glee everything in season One happened except for the idiotic "I love you" by Finn and Puck.

I know the reasons for integration may seem a little … out there, but I needed the OTH characters in Tree Hill somehow. Otherwise I hope the rest is believable.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

**Chapter One**

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

"Have you guys heard about the school district restructuring?" Mike asked, finding the choir room already filled with the other members chattering in their little cliques except for Puck who was sitting in his usual seat at the back.

Artie furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, "Restructuring?" He figured whatever Mike had to say had to be important because the guy never really stood up and talked in front of everyone.

"Yes, it was announced in the news last night," Rachel interrupted in her usual fashion. "After everything that occurred at Tree Hill High last year, the school has been deemed unfit in the tutelage of young minds. The school boards of Lima West, McKinley and Carmel came together and decided to split up Tree Hill school district evenly among the three school districts to accommodate the students at Tree Hill. I think it is actually rather brilliant that we get new students in our populous."

"And get this Tanaka quit," Mike announced grabbing the attention of all football players.

"So who the hell's heading up football and basketball?" Puck asked not liking the sound of that. He could practically smell the gloom and doom in the air.

"Two different coaches," Mike explained, taking a seat next to Matt. "All I know is that since Raven's are no more, Whitey's taking over the Titans' basket ball team. Just saw Figgins showing him around."

"Can they afford that, two Coaches?" Matt asked skeptical that Figgins would dish out the money. Heck, they had Tanaka because he wasn't willing to find a real coach. Now he was willing to spend bucks on the teams that didn't exactly do well, he was doubtful.

"Expanding the school district, means increasing funds and since some of the Ravens will be joining the school, I guess he doesn't mind dishing out the cash," Mike shrugged in speculation wondering which team he should try for.

"Well and good for basketball, but whose taking over the football," Puck asked, not really too happy that nothing was mentioned about football. Sure they sucked harder than anything, but he liked the game. He got his frustration out on the bloody field now that might be shot to shit?

"I guess the coach Tree Hill had?" Matt suggested.

"Whichever way it goes, will all have to try out again," Mike said somberly. He wasn't worried about not being good enough, because let's face it. The only reasons there team were utter and complete crap was because they had himself, Matt, Puck and on rare occasions of brilliance, Finn. They would probably get on the team, what worried him was if they would even get to start or worse… "And who knows, maybe Whitey and the football coach wouldn't be as cool with us doing glee as Tanaka was."

Rachel blanched, "you think he'll force an ultimatum on you. Make you choose between glee and sports? But that's absurd and… and unfair."

"Life's not fair Berry," Puck told her in his usual uncaring way. "But if Whitey gets us to kick ass like the Raven's I'm down with that. Plus, Tree Hill had some fine ass chicks that need a meeting with the Puckerone," smirking at the possibilities. He'd had a Ravens' chick once, a cheerleader, and that had to be the bendiest weekend ever in all the right ways. Red heads were such fun.

"Figures it's the first thing you'll think about," Mercedes rolled her eyes at the jock. Seriously, everyone was worrying about their spots and positions, while his old concern was sexual positions, Idiot.

"Hey, I'm a sex shark. If I stop moving I drown," Puck pointed out, "and I won't go that way."

"Sorry, I'm late guys," Mr. Shue apologized, rushing into the room. "How about we begin with a warm up?"

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=0

"I'm so not riding with you again," Brooke announced, clutching the dashboard for dear frigging life. She loved her best friend. She did, but the blonde drove like a crazy person. Five times on the way there, she thought her heart would stop.

Peyton only afforded her a smirk, "that's what you always say B, and here you still are," grabbing her messenger bag from the back seat, and following the mumbling brunette out of the car.

"It's 'cause I unfortunately still love you P. Sawyer," Brooke told her, smiling her dimply smile. Both leaning back against Peyton's Comet waiting for the rest arrive, because even though it wasn't official, their group of friend who'd been allocated McKinley had agreed on presenting a united front and tackling the first day together. Lame, but they were past caring, since they were all they had. "So Nathan's back," Brooke began, knowing she was fishing. Of course, she knew the brunette Scott brother was back from High Flyers and had gone over to the blonde's immediately, she just wanted to see if Peyton would admit to it.

Peyton sighed, "I know he came over last night," knowing exactly what her friend was fishing for. Even with the strained relationship between Nathan and Haley, Peyton was still her friend and knew she was also having a hard time with the fact that Nathan was close to the blonde.

"Oh come on blondie, I'm going to need serious details, because according to sources Scott is majorly hot after a summer building up serious brawn. He visits you and _only _you and you expect to go on without spilling? No way, girly start talking," looping her arm with Peyton, waiting for the confession.

"He's still not going to get back with her, B," Peyton confessed knowing what a big Naley fan Brooke was and how much she wanted the two reunited. "And he and I are friends."

"Right, friends who've seen each other naked," Brooke let out sarcastically.

"Brooke!"

"What, it's true," Brooke smirked, "and maybe you want to see each other naked again. Or have already…" she teased, well mostly but still waiting on details on the two exes renewed closeness.

"Brooke, stop seriously. Just friends I promise," she assured. "And just for reference, Nathan and I sucked together so that isn't happening again."

"What about DILF aka Jake Jageliski who you totally had a thing for before psycho bitch came back in the picture," she asked, knowing it was a sore subject, but it was a conversation that needed to be had.

Peyton sighed again, "Right now all he should focus on is Jenny and working schedules out with Nikki. Last thing he probably needs is a relationship."

"So there's still something there?" Brooke prodded further, resting her chin on her friends shoulder watching her.

Peyton thought for a moment, "I loved him, and I still do. I'm just not sure I'm in love with him anymore," not liking the stinging in her eyes. "What about you B. Davis, don't think I don't know about you and Broody. What's the deal?"

"He told me he loved me before I went to New York for the summer," Brooke confessed casually, like it was a big thing.

Gaping at Brooke, "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I was in limbo with my emotions, and you were dealing with Ellie and I didn't want-"

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you are my best friend and I think it goes without saying that you can tell me anything," throwing an arm around the brunettes shoulders.

Brooke was saved from answering as Rachel pulled her Escalade beside the Comet. "Morning Curly, Davis," her raspy tone playful already, Mouth right behind her offering up a much sweeter greeting.

"Where are the rest?" Rachel finally asked, eyeing the school longingly ready to begin domination. Tree Hill may have been Brooke's kingdom, but McKinley was going to be hers hell or frigging high water, and it was actually nice to not have to fight Brooke for that anymore. Now her target was Quinn Fabray, Cheerio's head cheerleader, and she couldn't wait to begin.

"I'm sure they are on their way," Mouth answered for the girls. "Lucas is just picking Haley up."

"What about Nate?" Rachel asked, with too much interest to be healthy.

"Not looking for you to sink your claws into him, slut. Back off," Brooke warned. Sure they were friends, but Haley was a closer friend and she'd be damned if Rachel destroyed the chances of Naley reuniting because she wanted to bed Nathan.

Rachel grinned, "And here I thought we'd leave out the cat claws out for at least a day," arms crossed over her chest clearly amused.

"Seriously Red, the ink hasn't even dried on the divorce papers and you're already looking to seduce him?" Brooke went on her rant. "I knew you were easy, but I didn't know you were _that _easily."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "relax kitty cat, I was just asking as a friend. The one you should be worried about is Curly."

"Bite me," was all Peyton said in her defense, because the red head could be a bitch when she wanted to like, oh, now.

"Besides, there's a school full of potential, without excessive baggage or your sloppy seconds, why pass that up?"

Next to arrive were Jake and Skillz, both stepping off the bus and heading toward them immediately.

Jake's face alit with his usual lopsided grin, enveloping each girl in a hug, "morning ladies," bumping fists with mouth, who had remained out of the exchange between the three girls, "Mouth."

"Sup Mamis, you looking fine today," Skill greeted in his usual way making all girls chuckle, before sharing a hug.

Soon after Haley and Lucas arrived, followed closely behind by Bevin. Tension was obvious between Haley and Peyton as well as Skillz and Bevin, but all were trying to down play it. Rachel was trying to push everyone to walking into the imposing building but everyone wasn't in a hurry to move, especially Lucas, Peyton and Haley who were obviously waiting for the elusive younger Scott.

When he finally showed up, he blatantly ignored both Haley and Lucas, but warmly greeted the rest especially Peyton who he engulfed in a hug that lasted longer than necessary. Rachel practically dragged Bevin and Mouth toward the school once pleasantries were exchanged, done with the waiting. She had school to rule and all they were doing at the moment was wasting time.

Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Skillz and Jake soon followed breaking into excited chatter. Well mostly Haley and Brooke did, while the guys followed.

Peyton and Nathan remained behind conspicuously, exchanging small smiles as they followed. Nathan's arm somehow finding its way around her shoulders with ease.

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=0

"So Spanish wasn't bad," Peyton commented leaning against the locker beside Nathan's, waiting for him to get his books.

He managed a smirked, "yeah, that cheerleader bending down in front of me wasn't so bad either," wagging an eyebrow.

"Ugh, Nathan!" pushing him playfully. She wasn't a fool to think the Latina cheerleader dropped her book by _mistake_; she was around Brooke and Rachel long enough to know it was a move. Trust Nathan to attract the skanks mere hours after arriving in the place.

"What, I thought we were talking highlights?" closing his locker, and guiding her down the hall way, a hand on the small of her back.

"No _I_ was talking highlights, _you _were giving me more reasons to think you need to get neutered," she joked, laughing at his resultant grimace. Having a little bit of the old Nathan back was a good sign that he was recovering, because emo Nathan was rather heartbreaking.

"I'm I guy, what was I suppose to do? Look away?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, grin playing on his face. He wasn't interested in getting with anyone, his prime goal was basketball, but he wasn't exactly dead to not notice the hot girl throwing an invitation his way.

"I'm not even going to answer that one Scott."

"Maybe you're just jealous, Sawyer, I know it's hard to resist my charms but thought we were clear on the just friends thing," he joked, knowing it was fact that they were just really good friends now.

Rolling her eyes, "oh look jackass Nathan came out to play, yippee!" she drawled bored as they finally got to English.

"Deny it all you want Peyt, but you're totally hot for a bad boy," was the last thing he whispered in her ear, before the teacher called for everyone to take a seat.

The stocks at McKinley when it came to hot hook ups had completely dwindled especially after taking Puck out of the equation. But the new, gorgeous, blue-eyed hunk had totally changed that, he'd totally checked her out when she'd bent over. Only problem was the blonde bimbo by his side he insisted on dragging around. But that really didn't matter, because when Santana wanted something she got it. Taking Finn's V-Card was an obvious show of that if anything.

He knew he was late, but when was he ever early for class. Besides, it was frigging English, and they all spoke English not exactly missing an all important life changing lecture. "Glad you could join us Puck," the teacher greeted him in his usual overly sarcastic tone, but it's not like the moron ever tried anything. The only one who probably cared was Mr. Shue who was going to rant and rave later for missing his class but he'd deal with that later. Normally he tried not to noticing anyone during class hours but it was hard to take his eyes off the blonde with Curly hair. Unfortunately for him, she was sitting next to Nathan frigging Scott.

A part of him had hoped the shooting guard landed in Carmel or West Lima, but then again if it got them winning who the hell cared right? Sparing the blonde a small smirk, when their eyes locked he walked past there table and settled next to Santana who was practically stripping of Scott's clothes with her eyes.

"Never thought you were one for non-con eye sexing," he whispered, to draw her attention away.

"Pot, kettle and black, Puck so shut up," eyes never leaving the new guys back for a solitary second.

"Bitch," he told her, opening his book to actually write something. It wasn't said to be malicious, it was just fact and besides it was with affection since they were back to being friends and other than her he really didn't have anyone else. If she wanted to bang MVP, then more power to her.

"Ass," she returned, the corners of her mouth rising slightly. She wouldn't admit it out loud, because she just wasn't that type of girl, but having Puck's friendship –despite not having the benefits –was rather nice.

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=0

"Still not talking to you?" Lucas asked, having noticed Haley sad eyes slide away from watching Nathan and Peyton down the hall.

"I know it's over, I'm not an idiot," Haley confessed, involuntarily returning her eyes to the scene of Nathan and Peyton goofing off in the hall without abandon, "but I just wish it didn't come to this, you know. To him ignoring me and flaunting Peyton in my face."

Lucas stole a glance as well, searching for the right words to comfort his friend. "I don't think that's what's going on between them," he finally said, knowing Peyton wouldn't do that to Haley no matter how upset she was with Haley.

"Really Luke, because it looks exactly like that," she chuckled humorlessly, watching Nathan pull Peyton into a one armed hug and whispering something into the blonde's ear. She got friendship could happen between a girl and guy, Luke and her were an obvious example of that, but there was just more to what was going on between the two exes. The extended hug outside the school, and open affection in the hallways said as much.

"Hales you have to understand that Peyton was the one who kept him from going crazy when you left, and he helped her through a lot. It's only natural that they formed a bond," Lucas told her gently, his eye catching Brooke and Jake in his peripheral vision. "That and the fact he almost lost her a few months ago… I know it's hard right now, but I'm sure it will get much easier with time. Just hang in there," squeezing her shoulder in comfort as he led her down the hall toward the cafeteria.

0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.0

"Tell me your day is sucking as much as mine best friend because mine is positively crappy," winding her arms round Peyton's waist and resting her head against her friend shoulder looking for some sort of comfort.

Peyton raised an eyebrow at Jake for an explanation since they had the same classes this morning, "Math and butt load of homework," was his answer as they all made their way toward the cafeteria, eyes inconspicuously following them. Peyton snuggly under Nathan's arm, Brooke at her other side with arm around the blondes waist, and Jake being pulled along by Brooke's arm looped with his, nn air of real affection and friendship around them like a radiant cloud.

"Can't be as bad as watching cheerleaders throwing themselves at Nate," Peyton said, a complete and blatant dig at the events of the morning.

"Skanks always throw themselves at Nathan, it's like a default setting P not exactly a shock," Brooke said, matter-of-factly. "Now can we focus on the fact that these teacher are totally trying to kill my summer buzz."

"You poor baby," Peyton deadpanned, good-naturedly as they scanned the room for a free table.

"I know right," Brooke exclaimed. "But want to hear an interesting developments, I'll tell you. DILF totally got The Nod from a blonde sitting in front of us. I'm talking about the: i-was-completely-eye-sexing-you-the-whole-lesson-let's-hook-up-after nod."

Jake just chuckled, "exaggerate much, Davis?"

"Please I was sparing them NC-17 part, now that would have been an exaggeration," letting Jake be chivalrous and pull a chair out for her.

"Whatever you say," he conceded, "Got any preferences, Princess?"

"Comfort food," Brooke chimed, not stoked about the assignment at all.

Nathan turned to Peyton, "What's your poison?"

"Anything that looks remotely edible and is sealed in an air tight package," Peyton sighed, sitting back.

"Chips it is then," pulling Jake toward the line, to get there food.

"Still saying you're not getting naked with hot Scott?" Brooke raised an eyebrow at Peyton, not unconscious to the little playful pokes exchanged during her little debate with Jake, or the fact that he winked at her before he headed for the lunch line OR the fact that he was buying her lunch. Please there had to be a DL love going on.

Peyton raised an eyebrow, "Yes B. Davis we are just friends, kind of like you and Jake."

"Deny all you want P. Sawyer, but I'm psychic and you and Nate have that whole want-to-jump-each-other-so-bad vibe, it's practically radioactive," earning a playful push from Peyton.

0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.0

He'd expected hot chicks, Blondie with the sweet face and hot body being evidence enough, but he didn't think he'd be lucky enough to come face to face with Red head from bendiest weekend again. For one she was still hot as all hell, with her seductive smile, come hither eyes and sexy raspy voice that just begged him to bang her. Seriously, the girl was a frigging walking sex offer, and though he really didn't do repeat runs except for Santana, he was willing to go another round with her.

The light that entered her eyes at his sight was enough to tell him that she felt the same way. Who could blame her though; he'd totally rocked her weekend. He was really sure she wasn't walking straight for a week after the stuff they'd done. The memory alone always got him going, when the chick he'd decided to pick up wasn't up to standards. Not that he let them know he was thinking of another encounter during, he just simple zoned out on that moment and got his world rocked. It wasn't a comfort how easy she dropped into the black guys lap when she approached the Ravens table –which it had been officially christened –because let's face, last time he messed with another guys girl, she got knocked up. But the look in her eye, and overall body language between the two screamed platonic, so he was back to making sexy eyes at her.

It was so on.

Only when her eyes slide to the dimpled smile brunette beside her –who was smoking by the way –did he turn his attention to the curly hair blonde. What could he say; there was just something about her that made him want her. Maybe it was it insanely long legs, because those babies when on for centuries, or maybe the fact that her shirt ended at least an inch above her waist band teasing his eyes with a strip of smooth skin and toned abdomen or the fact that she still stood out of the crowd in her simple dressing style. Yes, Red was hot as hell in those shorts and stiletto's, but jeans, a band t-shirt and a leather jacket had never looked so good.

Perhaps after enjoying another round or two with the red head, he could totally get the blonde to wrap those legs around his waist like he wanted. Heck, dimpled smile was a total babe, why not her too? Like he said, _God loves him_!

This whole integration thing with Tree Hill got two thumbs up as far as he's concerned.

**TBC **

**A/N: **Just wondering whether to keep the OTH characters canon or have them singing, I've got it mapped out either way, so let me know.

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


	2. Of After Parties and Possible Drama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either One Tree Hill or Glee.

**Pairings: **To be determined, but most will be crossovers.

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None really.

**Note(s): **After the chapter

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

**Chapter Two**

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

"What are you doing tonight? I'll tell you, we are going to see a football game," was Brooke's greeting as she linked her arm with Peyton and continued down the hallway toward homeroom.

Peyton smiled, "Morning to you too, B. Davis," her tone dripping in sarcasm. "P.S. you don't like sports, especially football."

"So, I've had a change of heart," Brooke defended, with a devious smirk, "plus, Mike Chang in tight white pants, what could beat that, right?"

"Wait, aren't you sort-of-together with Lucas?" her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, because she was dead sure that last week Brooke and Lucas were moving to solid relationship status. Now she was scoping out the stocks?

Rolling her eyes, "yeah, a non-exclusive together," she explained. "Besides, Mike is beyond gorgeous and from what I've heard can sing and dance too, add plays football to that and top pick."

"Thought you'd be going for Puckerman," Peyton commented, since no girl could shut up about the guy.

"Uh, Rachel's seconds mean anything to you," Brooke dismissed easily. "That and hot man-whore jock types are totally your thing."

A gasp escaped the blonde, smacking her friend in the arm for the comment, "Brooke!"

"Other than Jake, who's a total sweetheart, you've had Nathan. I swear you're addicted to bad boys, the worse the better. Besides, he's totally hot for you."

This new fascination Brooke had with her love life wasn't going to end well, especially when she was playing matchmaker. "And what gave you that idea?" humoring her best friend.

"The fact that he's checking you out as we speak," Brooke informed her in a sing along voice.

"You're delusional," her words a pure contradiction to her actions, glancing over her shoulder at the male in question who was indeed blatantly checking her out without abandon.

"What did I tell ya?" Brooke smirked triumphantly, knowing she was so right about Puck. The guy maybe of '_Pucking_' Rachel, but his always seem to land on Peyton like honey on bees. It was like watching Neyton coming together version 2.0. Peyton being somewhat oblivious, while Puck was openly interested, then there would be the denial as he pursued her like a frigging heat seeking missile before she would give in to one date so he would back off, and then from there the rest would be history.

"He checks out anything female with a pulse and moving. So you don't know what you're talking about," she taking a seat, Brooke followed as teacher walked in with his usual enthusiasm.

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0

Peyton couldn't help roll her eyes as Santana strutted her way down the hallway with a seductive smile aimed solely at Nathan. The girl wasn't even being subtle anymore –not that she was to begin with –and Nathan was eating it up like butter. She wasn't annoyed for herself, but for Haley who got his flirtation in the face every single day.

"What?" Nathan asked, seeing the look in Peyton's eyes, clearly spelling disproval. "I'm not allowed to look."

She was never one to keep her opinion to herself. "I'm all for you getting out of depression, but could you be anymore insensitive to Haley?"She was just so tired of the tension between her and Haley. Yes, the ex-rock star was pissed at her and vice versa. Facts were she had broken Nathan and that was something she doubted she could ever forgive Haley for. That, however, didn't mean they couldn't move past it and try starting anew.

"Oh right because she wasn't being insensitive flaunting Chris Keller on national TV," was Nathan's angry response which was expected. If there was something their screw-up relationship had taught her it was about his short temper and his aversion at being told what to do. The angry locker slamming was something she was used to.

"So what two wrongs make it right, real mature Nathan," she replied walking away not wanting to start a fight in the middle of the hallway.

But he was never one to give up a fight and caught up with her in two long strides. "She walks away with Keller and now that I'm trying to move on with my life I'm the bad guy. That pretty screwed up."

"It's not about you moving on Nate, it's about how you're doing it," she stopped despite her better judgment, because she was just as stubborn as him. "She left, I was there. But you're avoiding talking to her, not giving her closure. You want to move on, talk to her. Don't avoid her and pretend she doesn't exist while flirting with other girls. It not fair to her, and frankly, it isn't fair to you either." walking away as the bell rang throughout the hall, not surprised he didn't follow.

The whole hall, including Haley had watched the exchange, but she didn't care. If it got the two talking then it was worth it, the evil eyes thrown her way were tiring.

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0

When someone plopped down beside her, Rachel Berry was sure her lesson wouldn't be pleasant. She was used to people keeping their distance and avoiding her at all cost and had accepted it, which was why the new development spelled out torture. Who was the likely culprit? Noah Puckerman of course; inappropriate comments and even more lewd drawings all in hopes of offending her would be his probable weapon of choice.

To her surprise though, it wasn't Noah's smirking face that met her when she dared looking up, but Lucas Scott's beautiful face. Within mere hours of them landing in the school, she'd known the blue-eyed, blonde haired hunk-of-a-boy's name. She definitely enjoyed the way his name rolled on her tongue when she said it, and also his intellectual capacity. He was one of the few who was in the library almost as much as her and buried in a book of some kind whenever he had a free moment.

"Hey," Lucas offered as greeting, but got no response from the brunette; she just stared at him. Maybe she was expecting someone else to sit beside her, and he had taken the seat. "Oh, is this seat taken? I can move…" already on his feet, gathering his books.

"No," she answered all too quickly, before catching her eagerness. One of the reasons Finn rejected her was her_ eagerness;_ she needed to be cool and relaxed with Lucas. "It's unoccupied, you can sit if you'd like," she added gently, thoroughly enjoying his intense blue eyes undivided attention. "I'm Rachel Berry by the way."

With a lopsided smile, he sat down offering her a hand. "Lucas Scott," the girl was kind of quirky, but it was in a rather endearing way.

Before anymore conversation could take place, the teacher walked in to start his over enthusiastic literature lesson. She loved the subject immensely, but she could do without Ms. Patrick's over enthusiasm.

Kurt had been rather surprised when the hunky, Mr. Lucas Scott sat next to Berry and couldn't help sneaking glances their way. One thing was for sure, the infatuation for one Finn Hudson had been quickly and sufficient passed on to the blonde haired, blue-eyed Raven. Not that he could blame her change, because where Finn lacked intelligence Lucas Scott possessed in spade. Too bad for both of them that he was straight and was totally in love with the fabulous Brooke Davis.

Oh how he'd tried to hate the brunette with the dimpled smile, but he just couldn't muster it. Her and her impeccable style and overall contagious personality made it nearly impossible. Why oh why couldn't one of the hunky males be gay for once?

Grudgingly, he tuned back in to the lecture, leaving Rachel to her one and half hour heaven alongside Lucas. Berry always has all the luck in the world.

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0

All day things were going her way.

Sue settled on her being head cheerleader instead of Quinn, Hot-as-Hell Scott fighting with his precious Peyton Sawyer in the hallway in front of everyone and now finding Nathan Scott by his lonesome in the gym, bulging in all the right places and sweat from his work out sticking on his summer tanned skin like a dream. The most important detail: all her for the taking.

She knew today would be a good day.

"Getting an early start on training?" breaking the silence, she strutted seductively toward him. Boys loved watching her walk, and Nathan wasn't immune. He had definitely checked her out more often than not, he was definitely interested.

He started at the sudden interruption of silence, but recovered quickly, watching as she walked his way hips swaying. "Yeah, it's never too early to start," he had noted the I-want-you vibes the girl sent his way whenever she was near him, and wasn't blind to the fact that she was attractive. She wasn't there to chat about his conditioning or training, if the glint in her eye was anything to go by.

"Better for me I guess," she replied, raking her eyes over that marvelous body, innuendo dripping in her voice. Subtlety wasn't her strong suit when it came to wanting something, but she could also tell when to not come on too strong. "It would be kind of nice to cheer for a team that actually doesn't suck," that was part of it, but not most of it.

"Yeah, you guys kind of suck," he agreed with a small smile, she was definitely moving closer.

"I'm a National title winning cheerleader Scott, it's the team that sucks," she corrected, stealing the basketball from him. "But, you here changes things, doesn't it MVP?"

"If the rest of the team can keep up," he shrugged, wondering why she wasn't making a move yet. Santana didn't seem like the kind of girl to beat about the bush, so this was surprising him.

"Oh, _I_ sure can keep up," what, he walked into that one not her fault. A smirk revealed that she meant it exactly the way it sounded. Facts were she could definitely rock Scott's world if he let her. "But, I'm not here to talk basketball. There's a party after the football game tonight, thought you'd want to check it out."

"Why?" the football team sucked worse that the basketball team. A party celebrating a loss wasn't something he saw himself doing.

Moving closer, she pressed the basketball into his abs, eyes not leaving his for a single second. "Trust me it will be worth your while," winking before strutting away in a way that made her skirt bounce against her legs teasing him to watch. He was going to be hers sooner or later that was just inevitable.

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0

To say she was having a bad day would have been an understatement.

With Coach Sylvester giving the captaincy to Santana instead of her, and then relegating her to the bottom of the pyramid and back of the pack for the football game, who wouldn't have a bad day. After everything she'd done to get back, practically starving herself, guzzling liters upon liters of Sue's Master Cleanse and running herself to the ground to get back into shape, it still wasn't good enough. Nothing she did lately seemed good enough; she was still viewed as even more of a social pariah than Rachel Berry.

Proved to be true when Ms. Fredric announced a pair assignment and everyone avoided her like the plague.

She couldn't help the unbelieving chuckle from escaping her lips, because it was either laugh or cry and she was seriously done with the crying. And damn it, she wasn't going to let it get to her, even if Ms. Fredric herself was taking pleasure in her predicament.

The lady had never ceased to show her disdain for the blonde cheerleader, so she was probably eating this up like a sundae.

And just when she thought the humiliation would stretch on further, she was saved. "I guess you're stuck with me."

His lopsided smile was warm like his voice, and equally warm brown eyes. All she could offer up was a small but genuine smile in return unable to from any words.

Jake had watched the whole scene unfold and couldn't believe his eyes, as everyone openly avoided the blonde cheerleader like she had a disease and the teacher stood back and did nothing, looking rather amused at the scene like she was enjoying the blonde's segregation. Weren't teachers supposed to be objective about that sort of thing instead of encouraging it to make themselves better? That was straight up crap.

That was why, even if it got him shunned by the rest of the flock, he quickly made his way toward her and sat down beside her, giving her a small warm smile of assurance when she finally looked up with tears dancing in her eyes. The shining orbs filled with gratitude for his gesture.

"Jake Jagielski," he offered with a smile and a hand.

If he was from McKinley, she would have been wary of the gesture, but he seemed completely genuine. "Quinn Fabray," she replied, accepting the offered hand.

Any form of conversation was prevented by the seething teacher, who was disappointed by her failed plan of humiliation. But Quinn could have cared less about the teacher's feelings, because she at least had one person on her side.

…

"So when do you want to meet up for the project," Quinn asked, filling the silence as they walked to her car. It was still unbelievable that he hadn't abandoned her as soon as they left the class, but instead helped her with her bags.

"Whenever you want," he smiled that boyish smile she was slowly getting addicted to–so earnest, warm and genuine that you couldn't help entice smile back to no matter how much you fought it. "Just uh, call me," handing her a paper with a quickly scribbled number.

Quinn knew she should say something, but she was slightly speechless at the moment and only offered up a small smile and wave as he walked away. She had honestly thought that the only decent, sweet guy left in the school was Finn, but maybe there was one more to add to the list.

Glancing at the paper with the messy scrawl, she smiled once again. _Jake __Jagielski__, _maybe her day didn't turn out as terrible as she'd thought.

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0

To everyone's pleasant surprise the Titian won the game by a comfortable margin nonetheless.

The former Ravens Coach was praised for his prowess of finally whipping the boys into winning form, and whipping he did. Puck had the bruises to prove it, but all the pain was totally worth the victory. Two words for you: Winning Touchdown! And best part was Peyton Sawyer was in the stand to witness his totally studly ass, make the awesome play.

Even better was finding her leaning against a car, when he walked into the parking lot after the post game briefing and a quick shower. Of course Teague went on a tangent about how they shouldn't be content with just one win, before announcing yet another practice the next afternoon. Dude, it was Saturday and he got hardass, but the guy was frigging insane. But enough about Teague, he had Peyton Sawyer in his sights and that totally made up for the sucky Saturday he was going to have.

And she was a sight as always –hot and casual. Blonde curls around her head like a halo, tight dark jeans that hugged her like a dream, black tank top ending inches above the waistband as always, underneath a black leather jacket and trademark Converse sneakers peaked from the slight flare of her jeans.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you it's wrong to stare," Peyton asked, when Puck continued to stare even when she'd caught him red handed.

He smirked, watching her ruby red lips move unleashing the sass he always knew she had, "Yeah, but you are definitely an exception to that particular rule," finally letting his eyes, meet her annoyed olive greens. The raised eyebrow and scowl was definitely doing it for her, she was hot on stand-by but pissed the chick seriously sinful, "Sawyer, right?"

"Last time I checked," not all that surprised at the guy's nerve. What was taking Brooke so long anyway? It's couldn't take this long to put on a frigging skirt. And where the hell was Nathan anyway? He was supposed to be there 15 minutes ago.

"Need a ride?" he asked, watching her eyes switching impatiently between the locker rooms and the exit.

"Already have one," she answered dismissively, hoping the guy got the hint already and left. It was nothing against him personally, or the fact that he was a bon fide man whore, it was just wrong place, wrong time. Also the fact that she wasn't into whatever he was selling.

"You sure?" knowing she was just saying no to spite him, but he loved a challenge once in a while, and this one was proving to be a challenge.

"That what I said didn't I?" she answered caustically, sending him a measured glare as Brooke, Bevin and Rachel finally made their way to the car; _took them long enough_, sighing in relief. "There, see. You can go now."

He smiled; it was only going to be a matter of time. "See you at the party," offering a casual salute as a farewell.

Before Brooke even opened her mouth, Peyton already knew what her brunette friend had deduced from the interaction. "P. Sawyer did Puckerman just give you the Salute?" Brooke asked in a stage whisper, and dimpled smile.

Peyton rolled her eyes not even wanting to know what 'the Salute' signified. But Bevin, being Bevin just had to ask, "The Salute?" completely confused by the term.

"The I'm-totally-hot-for-you-and-want-to-see-you-naked salute," Brooke elaborated, with a wide smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you but Puckerman wants to see everything in a skirt and it's mother naked," Peyton informed her, grateful that Rachel chose to keep her bitchy mouth shut the whole time, focusing on unlocking the doors of her Escalade, "Not exactly special."

"Right, where have I heard that before? Oh, just before you finally agreed to go out on a date with Nathan; Total case of déjà vu, Best Friend." It was fact and they both knew it. This whole I'm-pissed-at-the-world-including-you thing she was putting out for Puck was a front and in a few weeks she'd be doing the nasty with him.

When Nathan pulled up, Peyton didn't hesitate jumping in beside him, anything to get away from Brooke and her theories about her love life. But of course Brooke had to get the last word, "You know I'm right, P. Sawyer!"

"Right…?" Nathan asked, knowing he was missing something.

"Just drive," she told him, which just got her a raised eyebrow in question. "Trust me you don't want to know."

He didn't question her further.

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0

"Have you seen Brooke? Man, that chick's on fire," one of football players commented as all of them watched the aforementioned brunette and her red-haired fired laughing haughtily at something their geeky guy friend was saying.

Finn agreed Brooke Davis was really hot and cute at the same time with her dimples whenever she smiled. But he kind of liked Bevin more, she always looked cute and was really, _really _nice to him and she also had a really pretty smile. Oh, she also smelled good, like vanilla or something.

"Dude, you're drooling," Puck nudged his friend from the trance the other blonde Raven put him under. Seriously, he'd never seen Finn stare this hard at someone since Berry and that was saying something.

As quickly and discreetly as possible –which for Finn ended up being slow and sloppy –he wiped his mouth before anyone noticed. A quick glance in Bevin's direction told him she hadn't noticed, _thank god_. He didn't need to appear to be an even being goof than normal.

…

"Rache, come on. Let's dance," Bevin pulled on the red-head's hand, hearing _Addiction _booming from the speakers.

Rachel was not in the mood, but she wasn't going to be a bitch either so she looked for a solution. "Why don't you go ask Finn to dance?"

Bevin brightened immediately at that, turning her attention on the Quarter Back who had been openly staring at her and was now a bright shade of red, looking anywhere but her direction. Guy had no tact when it came to showing his obvious attraction to her blonde best friend, which was rather hilarious.

Besides, she had no patience to deal with the dim football player even if it would give her instant Queen status, this way he would be too busy falling for Bevin to be lusting after Quinn or that Santana Skank.

…

He knew he should remain cool, but he couldn't not when Bevin was making her way to him with a bright smile. Puck, his so called kind-of-newly-restored-best friend, wasn't any help to the situation openly laughing at his predicament the jackass.

He couldn't help gulp as she extended her hand toward him with a bright smile; "Dance with me," she said, her voice warm and sweet.

He could only smile; because he kind of had butterflies and he didn't want to say something stupid. Even if he wanted to take her hand his palms were sweaty, and that would be kind of gross so they stayed unmoving at his side. His ears and face were hot because he didn't know what to do, he didn't want to say no because she was cute and she asked, but he couldn't say yes because he wasn't the best dancer and that would be kind of embarrassing.

But before he knew it, her hand was in his and she was pulling him onto the makeshift dance floor, with a little bit of help from Puck, the traitor.

…

Mike wasn't one to indulge in another person's misery, but Finn standing on the dance floor looking shocked and completely clueless was hilarious. But, just so you know, he wasn't laughing too loud embarrassing the guy further that was Puck, clutching his stomach, tears in his eyes…the works.

Bevin was an excellent dancer, winding, swaying and dipping in tune with sexy pulsating beat of the song, but Finn was just stood there wide eyed watching her move, face redder than a beat root.

"How much do you want to bet his mumbling Mailman over and over right now?" Puck said breathless, and Mike couldn't hold it longer and laughed without abandon.

"Dude that isn't bet worthy," Matt said with a straight face, before breaking into a smile. "It's just fact." Could you blame him, the scene was beyond hilarious. And Puck laughing, always had an ability to make anyone laugh even if you didn't want to, so it was not his fault.

…

"Go Bev!" Brooke yelled over, with a laugh in her voice. Watching her blonde friend work the boy six ways 'til Sunday.

Rachel had no doubt that she'd made the right decision, when it came to Finn Hudson because that would have been painful. She just wouldn't have had the patience to deal with it. Her friend was happy and that was all that mattered to her. Smiling brightly at the blonde, she waved back.

"So when are going to be out there busting a move?" Nathan asked Peyton, who was perched on the armrest of the chair he was sitting on nursing her first and last beer of the night.

"When you learn how to dance," she retorted, smiling into her cup eyes a lit with cheekiness. Hey, she loved Nathan she did, but the boy just could not dance even if he was paid. If there was a poster child for white boy dancing it was Nathan Scott.

He raised an eyebrow, "is that so?" he asked, before pulling her into his lap and tickling her side making her squirm with giggles.

"Nate stop," unable to escape his hold, but grateful that her cup had been empty or they would've both be soaked with beer, "Stop!"

Rachel had kept her mouth shut the whole night, but the sex vibes between Nathan and Peyton were ridiculously obvious and exhausting. Come on tickle fights were practically innocent foreplay. "Why don't you two just get a room already?" she didn't roll her eyes in annoyance, just fixing them with knowing look.

As expected the tickle fight ceased immediately, but the blonde didn't make a move to get off his lap just sending her a drop dead glare, and a finger.

"I rarely agree with Red, but you two really needed to bang each other before the sexual tension infects the rest of us," Brooke said, getting an empty red plastic cup thrown in her direction by her best friend who'd finally decided to vacate her comfortable seat in Nathan's lap.

…

"I thought we had a date with the movies, what are we doing at a kegger?" Haley asked, noticing the numerous parked cars and pulsing music from a house a few cars down.

Lucas shrugged, "Well… the movies cancelled, and the kegger was our back up, non-expensive date," he told in his usual playful tone, which was rewarded with a raised eye in skepticism. "Come on Hales give it a chance, who knows you may like it."

"Let's look at my track record of these things, shall we? Ok, first party I went to I got stranded; Nathan had to drive me home and spurred on a major fight between you and me. The second one Brooke got drunk and humiliated me, which ended with me crying my eyes out at the café. The one I threw was taken over by Tim and ended with Peyton and Bar Slut in a throw down that broke a coffee table, and Nathan getting arrested. The third one was pretty nice, but I kind of bitched out Nathan's mom. Fourth one was the beginning of the end of my marriage, the fifth ended with my husband telling me he wants a divorce and the sixth one I fell on my face –" she counted off her fingers.

"–Okay, okay so some of them have been … bad, doesn't mean this one will get the same," Lucas interrupted the recounting of all the train wrecks, placing a gentle hand over hers.

"With my luck, this will be the biggest train wreck of all," really not wanting to walk in there and deal with a possible situation. She was glad that Nathan had finally talked to her about things, but it was still disheartening that _Peyton _was the one to make him do it. If she looked at it critically, she would say that he'd only done it to get on the blonde's good side, but maybe she was just being hysterical. Nathan couldn't be that petty.

But Lucas and his squinty broody, negotiating skills had her out of the car and walking into the party with his arm around her for comfort.

The comfort disappeared though, when the first thing she noticed walking in was Peyton in Nathan's lap squirming as he tickled her into submission. "You're right I need a drink," she agreed going in search of the keg. If she was going to get through this night she would need to be good and wasted.

…

_Oh come on_, it was what 8 hours since their blow out in the hallway and they were already moving to foreplay? Santana had invited him here not to play with his blonde friend but for them to get to know each other personally. This Sawyer chick was really getting on her last nerve, metaphorically cock-blocking her at every turned.

"S, not matter how much you give her that glare, she won't drop dead," Puck's annoying voice whispered in her ear.

Sipping her drink not taking her eyes off the scene for a minute, she dismissed him; "Get bit, Puck."

"Truth hurts," he concluded with a laugh. It wasn't a funny situation, but Santana not getting what she wanted was rather amusing. He'd been on her to-do list for close to a frigging year and knew the extent the Latina went to, to get what she wanted.

And right now MVP was top and high on that list.

"Aren't you suppose to be buried in a certain red head by now instead of annoying me?" she demanded, insult lacing her every word. Now was not the time for Puck to try and piss her off.

There was always a reason why Santana was after a certain guy, and MVP was no exception. There was something big she was expecting by hooking up with him. It wasn't the captaincy of the Cheerio because she had that, it wasn't popularity because she still had that on lock, it wasn't a relationship because she was as monogamous as he was… what was it? "Why do you want this one so much?"

"What do you mean?" keeping her tone light and bored.

"Playing dumb doesn't suit you, S," Puck fixed the side of her face with a solid stare. "What's the reason behind this one?"

Her eyes betrayed her, shifting to Finn momentarily before returning to watching the dance floor hoping he didn't catch. Yeah, she knew it was plain stupid; it was a possibility that she had a small crush on the Quarter Back, which needed to be flushed out with something hot and less… Finn-like, hence, Nathan Scott.

"You have got to be kidding me," he said with a snort, realization finally hitting him like a tone of brick. Santana … Finn… What the heck! Sure, the two had totally done the nasty, and that lie he'd told Berry was to cover his tracks, but…Santana? Santana couldn't want Finn, because he was _Finn_. "Screw me sideways!"

**TBC **

**A/N: **There were a few hints on the couples I'm envisioning.

Coach Teague is Jason Teague in name only, I didn't exactly like his character on Smallville, but I do love me some Jensen Ackles.

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


	3. Battle lines and Connections

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either One Tree Hill or Glee.

**Pairings: **To be determined, but most will be crossovers.

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None really.

**Note(s):** THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! More possible couples revealed

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

**Chapter Three**

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

It didn't surprise her that her car decided to not start the one day Nathan was visiting his mother and Brooke was car pooling with Lucas on her on-again-and-off-again exclusivity with the blonde haired Scott, leaving her with Rachel as her only option. She didn't hate the red-head at all in fact they'd become really good friends after everything they'd been through the last year, but she could only handle the girl in small doses and a car ride, well, it was pushing it especially since both her and Brooke seemed to have gotten it into their heads that there was something going on between her and Nathan. And knowing Rachel Gatina the way she did, she never shut up about anything.

"Relax, Curly, I'm not going to ask about you banging Nathan," Rachel said, filling the stifling silence the blonde insisted on imposing. As much as the two ex-lovers were preaching platonic, there was still underlying sex vibes that flew between the two.

Like she didn't see that one coming, "Why don't we just ride in silence, Red?" Not at all ready to deal with the insinuation, she got it enough of it from Haley. For some reason people insisted on seeing _vibes _that didn't exist. She loved Nathan, she always did and always will, but she was not _in_ love with him or looking to sleep with him and neither was he.

"You say a lot by avoiding the subject, P," Rachel went on, not deterred by the change of subject. Of course, the blonde rolled her eyes and began rummaging through her bag, in escape but she wasn't one to be dissuaded from getting her point across. "Look, if you are then good for you 'cause Nathan's a hottie –" right on cue Peyton opened her mouth to interrupt her, but Rachel effectively talked over her "–but, maybe you two are just touchy feely?"

That startled her a bit, "What?" Peyton hadn't expected that to come from Rachel when she began talking.

"When you two are together, it's like he can't keep his hands of you," her raspy voice filled with suggestion, smirk sly.

Now that was more like her, "Really?" Peyton asked not even sure why she was entertaining the red-head notions.

"But I guess it a given, he almost lost you," Rachel's playful tone completely vanished, and nothing but seriousness lacing her words.

At that Peyton startled, there was no spite or playfulness in the red head's tone when she said those words. Sometimes she figured Rachel was indifferent to the shooting but now, at that moment, it seemed she just was good at hiding it. It was true that she was shot, but Rachel had been affected too –held up by Jimmy at gun point.

"I don't know how many guys would go back into a school for someone they didn't love," Rachel commented, pulling into an empty parking slot and turning of the engine.

"Rachel –"

"He may have been in love with Haley, or still is –who knows at this point. But, it's clear he loves you whether as a friend or more who knows, just be sure your on the same page," Rachel advised, disengaging the lock not expecting Peyton to say anything.

But then again Peyton Sawyer was Peyton Sawyer and she was rarely speechless. "Rachel, I know you think you know what's going on but you don't. Nathan and I are friends; that's it nothing more or less. He may care about me but not in the way you think, so yeah I'm pretty sure I know we are on the same page –it everyone else who doesn't seem to get that. We have a past, but it's just that; the past. So would appreciate it if you kept your assumptions to yourself."

"Well, it's about time you bitched someone out about it," Rachel smirked, happy that it was cleared out. Yeah, she may be a bitch, but she cared about her friends, even Peyton. To be honest, she had been digging to make sure Peyton wasn't putting too much of her heart into something just to end up as a rebound. Whether Brooke's precious _Naley _got back together she didn't know, but right now Nathan needed to get over his rebound period, preferably with someone who wasn't her friend and his best friend. Frankly, there group of friends had had enough drama to last them a frigging life time they didn't need more. "Feel better?"

When it hit her what Rachel did, she didn't know whether to hit her, or hug her but she settled on: "You're twisted, you know that right?"

"But absolutely fabulous," linking arms with the blonde, who was still shocked she was played like that. "Be lucky this time I didn't result to getting you wasted and locking you and Nathan in a bedroom."

Peyton really wanted to hate Rachel, but once the bitch got under your skin she stuck. The only retaliation she could offer was a bump of her hip as they walked side by side to school.

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0

Even two weeks after the fact, Puck still couldn't wrap his head around Santana wanting Finn. Finn, out of all the guys… _Finn_? Don't get him wrong Finn was his boy –again –but not exactly the Latina's type. It like him and Rachel were chocolate cake and sardines, Finn and Santana were frigging Oil and Water _never _meant to mesh –at all. But what did he know; he did after all date/whatever-the-hell-that-was with Berry for a week so Santana could whatever with Finn if she wanted.

Since giving up on throwing dweebs in dumpsters, unless they deserved it –that Jew Fro kid totally deserved it, kid was a frigging creep –he'd taken up people watching. Well, mostly girl-watching to analyze their bangability.

This occasion though, he was watching Quinn, not to bang like the rest, but to make sure she was okay. He maybe a jackass, but he knew people were still giving her a hard time even with the Cheerio uniform she was donning, while he'd somehow managed to regain his badass status –yeah he was the shit. Nobody really messed with her when he was around, or where he would hear about it, but he still knew she wasn't A OK and he kind of owed her to look after her.

He thought his fist would have to get to work, when some Raven guy walked up to her until he noted her body language. One, Quinn wasn't as tense as she was around everyone when he came close; Two, she was smiling and genuinely something she'd did on very rare occasions; Three, she looked comfortable. The guy didn't look all that bad either, wasn't scanning her body like he wanted to do her, heck he was looking at her face!

He had to smile a little; maybe he wouldn't have to look out for her on his own.

…

"Hey," out of habit she tensed at the simple greeting, expecting Karofsky or Azimio with a slushy ready to splash her, but she calmed when she saw Jake's lopsided smile and warm brown eyes instead. "Didn't mean to scare you?" he added, obviously seeing she'd tensed.

Quinn shook her head immediately, "No just kind of zoned," grabbing the books she needed from her locker. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I got your text and thought I'd catch you before home room," Jake shrugged, waiting on her. Don't get it wrong, he wasn't around her out of pity, but because she was rather nice. Sure, she put up walls and kept a tough exterior most of the time so people wouldn't see how much their actions hurt her, but beyond that she was … sweet and he figured why not make new friends.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, closing her locker and looking at him with amusement. "You do realize we are in the same homeroom right?" dismissing the hope that he just wanted to be around her, as they walked down toward home room side by side, arms brushing.

"Well yeah, but its Mrs. Rhodes, she's not exactly big on talking during her morning lecture," Jake reasoned, hoping to make her smile and drop that mask she was still donning in defense. "And she doesn't exactly like me all that much; I think I've broken the record by getting detention during homeroom."

Quinn smiled, "What was it for again?"

"Brooke passed _me _a note, heck I hadn't even read it and she busted me for it." Jake reminded her.

…

"Well, well looks like Quinn B has scored herself a Raven, and really hot one too," Kurt commented, watching Quinn and Jake walking down home room, the blonde actually smiling. Rachel though wasn't all that interested in them, but the blonde Raven who was now the Apple-of-her-eye. "But he's not the one that catches your eye, is he?" he questioned. Yes, friendship between them would have been insane a year ago, but now that he'd warmed up to the petite brunette's good side and could overlook her overbearing personality, it made sense. And it was his duty as a friend to look out for their diva's heart which was bound to be broken when she discovered the blonde Scott couldn't return her feelings. "You do realize he's with Brooke, right?"

"Yes, but not exclusively," Rachel reminded, letting her eyes drift away Brooke and Lucas. It did hurts seeing them together, but she consoled herself with the fact that this non-exclusive thing Brooke insisted on imposing was bound to fall apart and then maybe she would have a chance.

Kurt sighed, "Whether exclusive or non-exclusive Lucas Scott is completely in love with Brooke Davis," placing a comforting hand on the girls shoulder.

The girl needed to stop falling for the ones she couldn't get.

…

Speaking of people watching, Peyton was looking insanely good in those black shorts that left endless legs bare to be admired and a shirt that flirtatiously fell off her shoulder, hugging her curves and as always leaving a teasing strip of skin between her waistband and its hem. The girl was such a frigging tease.

So you couldn't really blame Puck for doing what he was about to do; sticking out an arm he stopped a freshman in his tracks, the plan already in motion. "Freshman, go knock Peyton books over; make it look like an accident and walk away."

"W-Why?" The startled kid asked in a stuttered confusion.

"Because I said so," Puck told him menacingly, before smirking dangerously, "Unless you want to take a nice dumpster dive?" He knew for a fact, the dweeb would take option one.

And off the little kid went on his task, knocking Peyton's books out of her hands and onto the floor in one swift move, and then walking away without a backward glance. _Kid actually had potential_…

However, he had a plan to see through which was watching Peyton bend over in those short shorts. To his credit he wasn't the only one looking. _Too easy_;he tilted his head to the side to get a better look. He definitely had to get with that.

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0

Even after several weeks had passed, Rachel Berry couldn't help watch the Raven table with envy, as they burst out laughing capturing the attention of most of the cafeteria. Their closeness, ease and friendship was enviable to any Outsider looking in, especially her. Mostly because she didn't have that yet, the genuine and unconditional friendship that surrounded them. She had hoped that glee would give her that, but she was proved wrong almost immediately with intense rejection. It was only recently that she finally garnered some semblance of friendship from Kurt which she was grateful for.

But she wanted that; people who would protect and care for her unconditionally outside her parents. What she wanted most though was Lucas Scott; Lucas who quoted books and smiled warmly at her quirks, sat by her during Literature because no one else dared to. Yes, she wanted Lucas Scott with the endless blue eyes that seemed to see right through her, and didn't feel embarrassed or scared to walk by her side down the halls, which had only really occurred once with Puck.

She wasn't oblivious to Kurt eyeing her, willing her to look away and give up already, but it was hard. His love for Brooke was something she actually found admirable, even if the sight panged her heart. The soft looks he spared the dimpled brunette were endearing, the special smiles he saved just for the bubbly girl, the way he would immediately look her way if he heard her laugh; or the subconscious smile that tugged at his lips when the girl gave him a playful wink from across the hall. Yet the brunette refused to fully claim him, she just didn't understand.

What she wouldn't do to have someone look at her like that without reservations. Without her being their dirty little, but being the absolute and complete object of their affection.

"B, sweetie, you need to stop before you get your heart trampled on yet again," Kurt warned once again, placing a comforting hand on hers in hopes of diverting her attention to him instead of the completely unattainable Lucas Scott.

Rachel Berry truly wished it was that easy; just look away and all feelings for him would go away. Trust her when she said she was trying incredibly hard to get over her out-of-control crush. But it was all for naught, not when Lucas was so sweet. Not when he always so nice to her –no, it wasn't the tolerable niceness Finn had offered, but genuine care. "I wasn't admiring him even if he is quite the exquisite specimen, but I was rather taking in their friendship. It's just so –"

"–Sickening enviable, pure and strong? Yeah, I sort of hate them for it," Kurt admitted, tearing a bit of his bun and throwing it in his mouth. What could he really say, it was true. The Ravens, as they'd been so amicably named, were just so damn close! It wasn't even that that was remarkable about them. It was the fact that they'd swept in and garnered popularity. Yes, there were other students from Tree Hill attending the school, but the ten stood out conspicuously. Sure they weren't always rainbows and butterflies, Nathan and Peyton's blowout in the hallway and the numerous tiffs between Red and Brooke as evidence, yet they managed to push past that so easily it was almost like their little disagreement didn't happen.

"Hate who for what?" Mercedes asked, occupying the empty seat beside Kurt while Artie rolled in next to Rachel.

"The annoying, fabulous Ravens' for their impeccable camaraderie," Kurt clued his best friend in, stealing a few fries from Tina.

"I know what you mean, high school just seems so easy for them," Rachel commented, seeing her red-haired namesake dropping into Antwon's lap with no fuss from him. To her credit though, they weren't any seats around, but did the red-head feel no shame in her frivolous nature? Sleeping with Puckerman, while seemingly playing with her friend?

"Rather unfortunate that, that fine brotha prefers that skinny, little red-heads instead of this fine sister," Mercedes commented, watching Gatina dropping her skinny little ass in Skillz's lap yet again. What, was she allergic to getting her own seat or something?

…

Rachel Gatina was a great watcher, because being the queen required keeping a critical eye on everything and anyone to effectively rule. The Cheerio's and Jocks didn't bother her much; they were mostly brainless tramps and jackass who posed no threat in her ascension into her role of Queen B. Even Quinn wasn't really a threat anymore since her demotion from Captain and relegation to the bottom of the pyramid and back of the pack, but the blonde haired, blue eyed cheerleader was still under her watch. For now the former Queen was harmless, but she wasn't down for count.

Santana was a headache, ready to scheme and manipulate to keep her precarious hold of the captaincy and Queen B spot, but nothing like what Rachel was about. On the devious, bitch front she always came up tops, so it was only a matter of time the Latina tittered of that throne to leave it wide open for her.

As for men they were few to mention, especially after excluding her 5 male friends. The only possibilities were Chang, Rutherford and Puckerman. She already had Puckerman at least by the loins, Chang was Brooke's plan B even though her brunette dimple friend didn't know it yet and Rutherford was a wild card. He didn't show outwardly interest in any girl, but who knew? Her advances on him were fruitless so far, but when was had she been one to give up.

Another problem was Berry. No the little, fashion and social impaired brunette wasn't a threat to her impending reign on McKinely, but rather a small threat to the Brooke-Lucas love connection. The way she was watching Lucas with longing was a testament to her attraction to the blonde Scott, but she'd be damned if Brooke got hurt again by Lucas.

Yes they bitched at each other more often than not, because it was just their frigging dynamic, in all Brooke was a dear friend. It had taken a while to understand the whole non-exclusive garb she spouted even if it was obvious she wanted Lucas, but now she understood perfectly. In light of the findings, she wasn't going to let anyone step in to mess with Brooke's happiness.

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0

To say she was startled to see the red-haired Rachel leaning against the locker next to hers, when she'd shut hers was an understatement, especially when her hazel eyes were shinning with a devious and threatening light.

"So going after something you can't have, Shorty?" the red head spelled out, eyes penetrating the much smaller girl.

Rachel was confused –okay fine she knew exactly what the red-haired Rachel was talking about, but she wouldn't let her know that. "I have no idea what you're alluding to Rachel," feigning innocence as she turned to flee the menacing girl, but was almost immediate halted by Rachel Gattina moving round to block her way.

"Oh please, Berry. Don't play dumb we both know what I'm _alluding _to," Rachel Gattina had little patience for the girl's ignorance game, because her advances on Lucas were blatantly obvious it was rather disgusting. "But then again you must be stupid, if you don't see the clear _taken _status every other girl sees on Lucas."

The brunette could only glare, because she had nothing at that moment to counter the red heads accusation. But she gathered her wits about her quickly, "last time I checked he was free to date if he wanted to at least that's what I understand by non-exclusivity."

"Sweetie, that is just a formality," did the brunette actually think she had a shot? Sure, Lucas was bound to use the plaid wearing brunette to get back at Brooke for prolonging their 'non-exclusivity' which would hurt Brooke and mess progress. So she was just taking a pre-emptive strike. "Take it from someone who has tried exercising that non-exclusivity clause of their relationship: he loves her and the feeling mutual. You're wasting your time."

"If I was a waste of time, then you wouldn't be here … deterring me from pursuing him," Berry challenged, guns blazing.

Gatina just snorted, "Okay, but why don't you look for yourself," nodding in the couples direction; Brooke leaning against her locker, with Lucas looming over her–blue eyes not straying from the dimpled brunette for a single moment. "Does that look like a guy who will dare look at any one else? I know you think you have a slight chance, but just because he's nice doesn't mean he's interested; just means it's in his nature." Just because she was blunt, it didn't mean she was sadistic. Rachel Gatina, despite what people thought, didn't take pleasure in the misery of others. Therefore, the misery covering the small brunette Rachel's features as realization donned on her like a vicious tidal wave gave her no pleasure or happiness. It, however, gave her relief for her friend.

Now… if she could only manipulate or push Brooke into dropping her non-exclusive BS.

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0

"Sup Legs," Puck greeted with his trademark smirk, plopping down on the empty seat beside her. He had never been more grateful that MVP wasn't around today, guy hogged the leg blonde why too much to be fair.

Peyton tried to resist rolling her eyes at the nickname, but failed. Could you really blame her when Puckerman was such a frigging letch? Legs, seriously? "Seriously?" was all she could offer, because he had to be joking dropping a greeting like that, especially when she was feeling extra bitchy today. Her Spanish assignment was safely tucked in her textbook that was currently in the back seat of Nathan's frigging car! And it's not like she could whip another essay when she figured her little predicament 5 minutes before the damn class, so no she really didn't need Puckerman's lines or attempt at charm right then.

PMS was out for blood, and if he didn't tread carefully he was going to be her victim.

"Baby, I'm always serious," his voice lowered to an octave that got girls weak in the knees. It wasn't even up for discussion anymore; he had to have Peyton Sawyer especially after seeing her so up closer. Girl was even hotter than he anticipated, her long neck begging for it, as well as those lips –not to thin and not to thick, small little mouth had the most inviting amount of pout he'd ever seen, and man did she smell good enough to eat.

Forget Red being a tease, Peyton Sawyer was a tease even on stand-by.

She wasn't even surprised at his response, "then you should _serious_ly think about getting new lines," ready to pick up her books and moving to sit next to Santana even if the Latina was glaring daggers all day at her as if it was her fault Nathan wasn't there for her to harass, but it was just her luck that Mr. Schue chose that moment to walk in.

"Just so you know, the whole pissed of thing doesn't do you any favors," he whispered to her, adding a wink when she spared him a glare. If you wanted to know you were getting under a girl's skin it was all in the eyes, and hers blazing told him he affected her in some way. No exactly good at the moment, but he was going to turn it around.

Nathan was really going to have to make this up to her, leaving her wide open for Puckerman. The whole frigging lesson he'd spent, stealing long, lingering stares her way that would ordinarily make a girl blush, hell it could make the wall blush if he kept it up. Her glares had no effect at all; it just earned her his insufferable smirk, wagging of his eyebrows or a suggestive wink.

To his defense, Puck had tried –not really hard –to keep his eyes off her, but when you have such hot babe beside you, it would be criminal not to look. Because, come on have you seen Peyton Sawyer, pissed and in those shorts? She was a walking distraction, man, walking distraction. Now the girl could glare something fierce, and it should probably affect him, but it was probably getting her the opposite effect she was aiming for, because Peyton Sawyer angry-eyes hot as hell. A dark and predatory green, like she was ready to rip him to shreds combine with the slight pout and slight flush of anger was pretty damn hot. He was being masochistic here, but what she was hot.

Schue going round collecting assignments wasn't helping her mood, especially when she had to explain why she didn't have hers and Nathan's obvious absence. Ten frigging marks off if she got it to him tomorrow. What a nice day for Schue to pick being a hard-ass.

When the final bell rang she had never been so relieved, and was ready to pack up and bolt, but Schue had other ideas, keeping everyone in there seat for an announcement. "Before you go guys, I've got a pair assignment for you here that will count for 50% of your grade," it didn't surprise Peyton that the room broke into a series of groans and murmurs of displeasure, herself included. "But don't worry you'll have ample time to make that 50% because it will be collected at the end of the semester. You'll be working with your desk mate and all pairs are non-negotiable. Santana you'll work with Nathan when he gets back." He continued, handing out the sheets to each pair in the class.

What could he say the frigging odds were in his favor on banging Peyton Sawyer.

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0

"Is this seat taken?" Matt whispered to the only occupant of the table. It was rather surprising that the library was full when most of his class mates normally skived study hall, especially when it was the last class of the day. Never had it been this hard to find a seat in the library, but thankfully he spotted a virtually empty spot at the very back with only one occupant –a Raven, or at least that was what everyone called the 10 popular Tree Hill transfers.

"No," Haley answered barely looking up from her book. It wasn't like she held any claim on the table. It was a free world. No, she wasn't trying to be a bitch but, she was having a little trouble deciphering the poem assigned in AP Lit. Poems were normally her niche, her thing, but damn it she just couldn't get a clue as to what the bloody author was trying to portray or whatever story it was trying to tell.

Fifteen minutes, he had to endure huffs, puffs and sighs from the chestnut haired beauty, before he finally broke the silence. "Are you okay?" he whispered, knowing Mrs. Norris was a stickler for the rule of silence in the library. He didn't need to get thrown out, but he couldn't let the girl continue to suffer in silence.

"What?" she snapped, annoyed by the interruption to her thought process. But regretted it almost immediately, she was being rude when all he'd asked was if she was alright. Shutting her eyes in guilt, she sighed, "Sorry, I'm just a bit frustrated," opening her eyes to spare him a look, and a small apologetic smile.

He nodded, offering a small tug of his lips. "Anything I can do to help?" Don't ask him why he offered his assistance when he had a biology term paper to start, because even he didn't know. The girl just looked so frazzled and was hanging on her last nerve if she was snapping at him.

"If you know anything about William Blake's _The Human Abstract _by all means… help away," she whispered back, conscious of the librarian giving her the evil eye. What, she could barely hear the conversation, and most tables were quite a distance from them, it wasn't like they were disturbing anyone.

He chuckled softly, "let me guess Webb?" She was the only teacher who dished out abstract poetry by William Blake like it was going out for style. As expected, the brunette nodded sheepishly making a face that was rather cute than funny. "You're in luck 'cause Blake is my thing."

Haley couldn't help smile, at his slight lopsided smile. She had to wonder if the guy ever gave in to a full blown smile. "If you don't mind," it was for nothing, since he was already moving his chair closer and plucking the sheet out of her hand.

As Matt, as he'd introduced himself, explained the pros in clear and concise understanding she realized she had been over-thinking it and it was rather straight forward. Or maybe she was just distracted by Nathan's visible absences the whole day. From what she'd heard from Brooke, who had conveniently heard from Peyton, Nathan was visiting his mother and wouldn't be back until later that night. And no she was not jealous, just hurt that he couldn't see her as the friend she wanted to be yet. Like she had told Lucas she wasn't stupid, her marriage or any type of romantic relationship between her and Nathan was out of question, but she had just hoped he would have been open to friendship at least. They had basically gone from being married to distance strangers. According to Nathan himself; he loved and always would, but he just couldn't be in love with her anymore and he needed time.

Her short zone into her musings was broken by the ring of the last bell of the day.

"…So basically if you follow these guidelines, and add in your own thought and opinion on the poem you'll be okay," he told her, handing over the list they'd made with another barely there smile. It wasn't that he was incapable of smiling; trust him when he said that. It was just difficult around people he didn't know. Not that he would mind getting to know Haley James better.

Haley smiled gathering her own books, "you, my friend, are a life saver! I so owe you," pleasantly surprised when he fell in step with her as they hit the hallway.

"No problem. I just know the way Webb thinks, if she doesn't whip out song lyrics to _spice _things up next week the sun will not shine," he offered, straight faced even if he was joking.

Amused, she raised an eyebrow. "Want to bet?"

"I would but, it would be just unfair of me to take your money," looking at her with the corner of his eye, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

Haley gaped at his audacity, his confidence and tiny smile there to bait her. "Now it's so on. If she doesn't, you have to buy me lunch. Five courses preferably," was she seriously flirting with him? And she wasn't exactly guilty about it, what the hell?

"Alright; But if I win it's vice versa," holding out a hand for her to shake; "Deal?" Yeah, even he couldn't believe he was hitting on her, but what the hell, she was kind of … cute and it was rare to find someone with book smarts.

"Deal," taking his large, calloused hand in agreement, unable to keep the smile off her face as she walked away.

**TBC **

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long, but I don't have a beta and Uni started up again. Being a junior is hard.

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


	4. Ravens 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either One Tree Hill or Glee.

**Pairings: **To be determined, but most will be crossovers.

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None really.

**Note(s):** Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews. A lot of plot points are revealed here for the next chapter. No beta so mistakes are my own.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

**Chapter Four**

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked, noting Karen's paleness. The pregnancy was seemingly taking a toll on her, especially with Dan snapping at her feet suddenly wanting to support her through her pregnancy; _the frigging hypocrite_.

Karen offered a small smile, "tired and pregnant," enjoying the warmth of her tea cup on her palms. No, she wasn't feeling cold, but the impending conversation was bound to make her a little nervous. It wasn't predictable how the youngest Scott would react, hopefully it wouldn't be too scathing. "I heard that Dan is trying to get your emancipation overturned, because of a small technicality."

"Yeah," he sighed, looking at his coffee unable to hold her gaze. Karen just always had the ability to see right through him. Heck, a few days after Haley left he'd cried like a little baby on her shoulder, clinging on to her for dear life and he had to admit that he enjoyed the comfort the woman provided. He didn't have Aunt or a god mother but, with Karen he got an aunt and surrogate mother all rolled into one. It was comforting to know he could talk to her when he needed. "He just won't stand that he can't rule over me or my mother anymore."

"Doesn't stop him from selfishly trying," taking a sip of her tea. "Your mother asked me if I could keep an eye on things –"

"She shouldn't have, you're dealing with enough from Dan as it is." Not only that, but his Mother as well didn't need to be bothering herself with the person who drove her into rehab.

Placing a hand over his, without hesitation, "trust me I want to help, and I'm glad she did," catching the young brunette's eye. "Unfortunately it's looking very likely that he might win–we've come up with a plan, but we'll only go through with it if you are completely on board with it. Do you understand Nathan?"

"Yes," he agreed, not knowing why it was so imperative they got his approval before following through with whatever plan they had. If he was being truly honest, he'd agree to anything if it kept him far away from Dan. "What's the plan?"

"You're mother hopes she could curb his progress, if she temporarily relinquishes her custody rights to me until she is ready to retake them to full capacity. I must repeat that it will only be temporary–"

"Are you sure?" He knew it was a bit selfish, but he missed being around people. Missed having a parent to count on and Karen offering was more than he could ask for. However, he couldn't risk Karen peace and health because he needed company.

Karen smiled softly, caressing his hand in motherly comfort. "Like I said before Nathan, I'll be happy to help you and your mother in any way I can, just as long as you are on board with it." Even if he wasn't her son she saw him as one and worried about him, just like she would Lucas.

"I'm on board," covering her hand with his. "Only if you are sure…"

With no reservations, she reached over a cupped his cheek tenderly, "I'm sure," knowing he needed all the assurance she could get from her. "I can make an appointment after school to see the lawyer so we can discuss the way forward."

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0

After hearing everything Nathan had to say about his morning meeting with Karen, Peyton couldn't help notice a little light in his eyes. It was obvious he liked the idea of having Karen around. "You do realize Karen and Lucas are a packaged deal. You need to stop being a jackass to him."

"Only downside of everything," he grouched, even if his usual anger was absent in his voice. Trust Nathan to not fully admit he had forgiven his brother for the small deception.

"It's about time if your ask me," Peyton told him in a nonchalant tone, watching him with the corner of her eyes for a reaction. "You were starting to be a spoilt brat."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Really, because if I remember correctly you were being all Peyton Marie Sawyer to Haley for months." He challenged, not at all ready for her to get the last word.

"Yes, because I had to stand by and watch you fall into depression, so I couldn't be anything but a bitch," she defended. Facts were Nathan was her Boy, just like Brooke was her girl. Anyone hurting them hurt her by extension, so forgive her for being a bitch to the girl who shattered his heart. "But, I'm trying to mend fences Nate, you aren't." Like always he opened his mouth to protest. "Even if you won't admit it, you miss your big brother and Karen. Mend fences not only for Karen's sake but yours as well –you need them Nate both of them."

He looked at her for a moment unable to say anything against her observation. Sometimes it really sucked when the blonde spoke the gospel. "Whatever," he muttered, opening his locker to get his books.

Peyton rolled her eyes, because in Nathan speak 'Whatever' meant 'I'll consider it'.

"Is it just me or is high school suddenly boring?" Brooke asked invading Peyton and Nathan's conversation, utterly bored at the situation. As much as McKinley was somewhat better than Tree Hill in some aspects, the _fun_ aspect was sorely lacking, especial when the hag of a cheerleading coach wouldn't let anyone try out for the squad.

At Tree Hill, she had cheerleading to keep her busy, not to mention basketball games and after parties. Now she had zilch with a side of nada.

"What's up with you?" Nathan asked, wondering what was distressing Brooke this time.

"Well Scott, the lack of activity is my problem," statement laced in a sigh. "No basketball, no cheerleading, no parties. I'm starting to wonder if people here don't have the fun gene."

Nathan sniggered, while Peyton laughed, "B. Davis, are you telling me that there's nothing you can do to get things kicking?"

"Short of overthrowing the reign-of-boring from Figgins, I've got nothing," Brooke huffed at the lack of ideas. It was rather embarrassing how she couldn't regal her mind for something fun and legal to do.

"Hell must have frozen over, Brooke doesn't have a party planned out," Nathan muttered, getting a swat in the abs for his effort. "What, it's kind of funny, Brooke Davis not having any party ideas. It's like you not finding an even_ lamer_ rock band to listen to." Yet another smack landed on his arm.

"Just so you know Scott, next time you need a favor I'm not your girl," she warned mockingly.

Brooke looked between them, "enough with the sexual undertones people. Major boredom problem over here," frantically indicating herself.

"Get laid, problem solved," Nathan deadpanned, earning him not one but two swats from both girl. "What, it was a suggestion."

The petite brunette glare, "P, I think it's time you lay of the sex for a while, Scott's being a jerk."

"Brooke, we are not sleeping together," Peyton contradicted with a sigh. Even if Rachel got the memo on the 'no hooking up with Nathan' situation, Brooke was still adamant about it and mostly to annoy her she guessed.

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, she fixed her best friend with a knowing look. "_Right_ and Red's a virgin."

"And that my cue to leave," seeing Jake coming down the hall, her escape route was already formulated. Besides it had been long since they talked. "Jake."

"Peyton," he replied, raising a questioning eyebrow but only received a shake of the head as a reply. "Brooke?"

"You know it," she sighed. The girl was her best friend, but when she got an idea in her head she let it ran rampant, like Haley's pregnancy after finding out about the 'Naley' marriage. "So what's going on with you these days, you look like shit?" The dark circles under his were worrisome. His brown eyes looked tired and he was rather pale.

"Thanks, I was going for that look heard it was in," he replied sarcastically, with a laugh knowing he looked like and felt crappy too. It was a given when you only managed three hour nap in 72 hours.

Peyton scowled, "What's up, Jake? Nikki problems, because –"

"No, it was Jenny," he admitted, knowing exactly what Peyton, Brooke and Rachel would do to Nikki if the woman so much as stepped out of line when it came to him and Jenny. Now he loved the girls for the fierce protectiveness, but Nikki was his problem and he would take care of it. "She was sick all weekend and wouldn't stop crying, and then I had to read for a calculus test that accounts for 25% of my total grade. I'm currently working on 3 hours of sleep."

"And where was Nikki when all this was going down?" Peyton asked, knowing the woman was supposed to have Jenny during the weekend. "Wasn't this her weekend?"

He smiled tiredly, "she conveniently had a killer test to read for that she forgot about and due to a change in schedule she couldn't stay. As for my parents, their visiting my brother and hers are dealing with enough as it is, so it was just me."

"Why I'm I not surprised she run when the going gets tough," knowing the _killer test _and _schedule _was for crap and the woman just didn't want to deal with a sick baby. "You could have called Jake, you know I would have been happy to help," she reminded him, gently rubbing his arm. It wasn't a secret that she loved Jenny and wouldn't hesitate if the girl needed her.

"I know," he assured her, "but, you're dealing with a lot right now –"

"–not enough for you not to call me," she scolded gently. "Jake, we are friends and I'm here for you. If you need me then I'm only one call away, especially when it's Jenny."

"Thanks," giving up the fight, pulling her into a friendly hug. "So, what's with my sister-from-another-mother?" Jake asked.

"Brooke, she's bored."

…

Quinn watched Jake and Peyton walking down the wall arm in arm, laughing and happy. She wasn't jealous, because she had no right to be jealous. Yes, she and Jake had a sort of tentative friendship but she had no claim on him beyond that level. Yet, her heart tugged a little at the sight of the two.

It bothered her for some reason, and she didn't like it. She wasn't ready to put her heart out again, and though Jake was rather nice and good she wouldn't risk it. Even if she didn't want to, her brain entertained the idea more often than not about the Raven with the gentle smile and warm personality.

With him she had a constant pull and push of emotions. Sometimes she let her heart escape a bit from the wall she'd built around it for him, but sometimes she rein enforced them further because he was slipping through them too easily for her liking. She'd promised herself this year it would be about her, no boys allowed to destroy her again. This year was meant for healing after everything, and reestablishing her dwindling status in the social hierarchy. It was meant for her to be happy and strong again when solo, but he was fighting hard to break them down with friendship.

Shaking her head, she refused to dwell on him or anything about them as something more. She didn't need him and dependency was an absolute no-no.

"What's wrong Tubbers, can't keep a hold on your man?" Santana asked, watching the blonde watch the other blonde and her new leading man disappear down the hallway.

Quinn sighed, schooling her features and eyes to be cool and stony. Not giving Santana what she came looking for, "What do you want Lopez?" Their friendship forever forgotten after her mistake with Puck, and honestly she really didn't want to revive it, not when the Latina saw her as some sort of enemy than a friend who'd made a terrible mistake.

"Nothing just watching you get screw over?" Santana smirked. What, she needed some consolation at Finn's brush off and Fabray was the first target she saw.

Quinn sniffed holding her head up high, looking down her nose at the current HBIC. "Too bad for you, I didn't," brushing past her with all the grace she possessed. "By the way, enjoy it while it last because I'll be back on top again."

"Nice for you to dream sweetheart, but Coach Sylvester will never forget about you being preggers," Santana told her in all venom. "Just be glad you were relegated and not kicked out completely, it's more than you deserve," sauntering away with a weary smirk, no satisfaction gain from the encounter.

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0

"Okay how about we list down some of your skills, and go from there?" Haley suggested over lunch when Brooke wouldn't stop groaning and moaning about the lack of fun, which led to the lack of an extra-curricular that would get her into college. "What are you good at?"

Brooke thought for a moment, "shopping?" she offered up.

"Unless you're thinking of starting Shopperholics Anonymous, Tigger, that doesn't count," Haley dismissed, taking a bite of her fries, "Try again."

"Sex, and we've already established that as nice a skill set it is, that would make me a –"

"-Slut?" Rachel happily supplied from her spot beside Peyton, who smacked her for the suggestion. "Look how about we work retrogressively –that's in reverse Davis –you aren't that bad at organizing parties which would make you a good Entertainment Secretary for the Student Council."

Brooke smiled brightly, "for actually having a good idea, I'm going to ignore the stupid comment." Why not? She was good at organizing killer parties, and people loved her so it wasn't a stretch to think they'd vote for her as their Entertainment Rep. only competition being Peyton if she decided to run, but with Tric she had her hands full.

"Great idea, but Student elections aren't until October," Haley injected, dampening her brunette friend's mood instantaneously.

"I take it back Red, you're a bitch," Brooke grumbled, stabbing at her fires with a vengeance.

Rachel rolled her eyes, while Peyton finally piped up. "How about Cheerleadering," before her best friend could interject once again, she hurried on. "What I mean is what do you need to be a cheerleader?" Taking a point out of Rachel's book, she looked at things retrospectively hoping to get a solution for Brooke.

"Well, you need to look good in a short skirt, which I definitely do," Brooke offered easily. "You've got to cheer, and move …" oh the light bulb just went off there, a dimpled smiled spreading across her face in sheer happiness. "That's it!"

"That's what?" Peyton, Haley and Rachel all asked not following their friend's train of thought.

Not offering any explanation, she already began putting her plan into action in her head. "Nothing you need to know about until it's solid, but when it is I need you guys to say yes."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," Haley mumbled knowing Brooke with a plan that isn't revealed from the get-go is a bad idea. A very bad idea and she was speaking from past experience.

"Because a Brooke with a plan is a bad idea," Peyton offered, and for the first time sharing a look with Haley which wasn't laced with animosity. If anything she would dub them as tentative friends again, who were slowly but surely making it back to friend status. "Think it's legal?" It was a piece offering to the girl, hoping they could move past everything. Her words to Nathan were true that morning; she wanted to work things out between Haley and herself.

Haley could see the olive branch being waived by Peyton, and it would be petty to refuse. If she was being truly honest with herself she kind of missed her. She missed her girlfriend who took her shopping, talked about music and encouraged her in with her music. "Legal yes, ethical and moral, is still up for discussion."

"This I can't wait to see," Rachel offered in closing, knowing whatever the petite brunette had planned it was bound to shake things up.

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0

"…But, Mr. Figgins I need an extracurricular to get into college," Brooke argued, not believing Figgins' flat out no.

The Indian man nodded in understanding, his voice gentle. "I know Miss. Davis, but there other clubs you could join to achieve the same goal. We do not have the staff and budget to set up another club."

Guy was playing hard ball, but she could play too. It was time to bring out the big gun. "Mr. Figgins, cheerleading was my thing back in Tree Hill, and if it wasn't shut down I would still be a cheerleader. I've tried out for the Cheerio's but Coach Sylvester is selective and said she didn't need more girls."

"I understand Miss. Davis, but we do not have the time and budget for another club I'm sorry."

She was so off her negotiating skill, if it was taking this long to convince the man, "Nathan Scott, Lucas Scott, and Coach Whitey," Brooke listed, after racking her brain for another strategy. He wanted to talk money, she'd talk money.

"I'm not following you Ms. Davis," confusion displayed clearly on his face.

"The winning formula of the legendary Ravens Basketball team, one that is now at McKinely," She had spoken too soon; she definitely hadn't lost her touch. "Ravens who are likely to draw more alumni donations to support the team rather than needed most of their school funding. Cutting their budget slightly to fund another club won't hurt them." A smile spread across her face, watching the cogs turning in the principles head at the suggestion. "As for staff, I've already talked to Coach Teague and he'd be willing to help out since he only has football to oversee."

Figgins remained silent for a moment. "We have a homecoming pep rally coming up, if you can prove to me that you can dance, and gain members by then I'll consider your proposal."

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0

"Well that counts me out," Haley held her hand up in a sign of bowing out. No way was she dancing. Cheerleading sure, she was in the background and had pom-poms to distract from her utter lack of coordination and dance skills. Dance club was completely different.

"So much for sisterhood, tutor girl," Brooke spat disappointed.

"I would love to help, Tigger, but in case you forgot, I'm a bad dancer. Two left feet, if you want to convince Figgins to keep the club you don't want me." She hated disappointing Brooke, when she was one of the few willing to forgive and forget upon her return. "If it was anything else, I would be all in B, but dancing I just can't do."

Brooke sighed, knowing it was true. Haley, as much as she loved her, had the coordination of elephant and a white girl with absolutely no rhythm. Give her pompoms and a few uncomplicated choreographed moves she could pass of as a dancer, but they needed a complicated routine to not only wow Figgins but, other students to join. "Fine, fine you're off the hook tutor girl," she mumbled with a false grudge, getting a hug in gratitude. "What about you Ms. Thing going to abandon me too?"

"And miss the opportunity to fight you for captaincy, not a chance," Rachel smirked, only half serious. Her rivalry with Brooke was long over, but she needed to keep up appearances since their friendship just worked that way. The new rivals were Santana and Quinn, Brooke was her girl so she had her back in whatever.

Brooke suppressed a smiled, instead settling for a barely firm scowl. "You wish, Red" With Rachel on their team and her dance skills, they were bound to get the okay on doubt. Yeah, she'll admit the girl can move, not that she'd admit it to the red head's face; her ego was already too large to accommodate it. "Bev?"

"I get to dance right?" the almost always ditzy blonde asked for slight confirmation.

Brooke rolled her eyes, she loved the girl but sometimes her slow uptake was a little too much. "That's why I asked Bev," her tone patient.

"Then I'm in."

That left her best friend who was yet to say a word. "P. Sawyer?"

"When have I ever not gone with one of your ideas?" Peyton sighed, her confirmation was not needed. Brooke was her best friend, and though she'd made a mistake with Lucas, she'd have her back always. "Who'd you get as club coordinator anyway?" Peyton asked.

"McHotness himself," Brooke winked, because let's face it Coach Teague surpassed Hot Uncle Cooper on her hot scale, man was fine.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "You devious little bitch, you." The logic was flawless, get the hot Coach every female lusted after to head the club easily pulled the female population to the club. As for male members well, that was what herself, Brooke, Peyton and Bevin were for –four hot babes. Men were pigs.

0-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0

All Haley could feel was dread and a slight bit of excitement at facing Matt again. Dread because he was completely right about Webb and song lyrics, and she wasn't sure whether or not he was averse to 'I-told-you-sos. Also she didn't really have enough to buy a five course meal anywhere, let alone a one course meal. The excitement came from seeing him again, because she _wanted_ to see him again.

"So… should I bother asking if I won, or should I just pick the restaurant now?" Matt asked, with the slightest tug of a smile at his lips. He'd finally tracked her down during chemistry, partnering up with her rather than Mike, who wasn't too sad to see him go. Brooke to his best friend was too good an opportunity to pass up, even though the dimpled smile Raven was in all extensive purposes taken.

Haley groaned, "Nice on the subtle, really I couldn't trace an I-told-you-so anywhere near that statement," the sarcasm flowing easily. Most wouldn't stand for it, but it was so natural between her and Lucas that it was just second nature to her. Matt seemed to take it well too, widening the smile ever so slightly.

"Hey you can't say I didn't warn you," he shrugged good-naturedly, measuring up the required amount of hydrochloric acid. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a tall tale eye roll matched up with a small smile. "What artist did she choose?"

Haley smiled, "Not going to take an educated guess?"

"Smokie Robinson?" He grimaced at the weak guess.

She sniggered, "try Eminem."

"No way," he gasped.

"Uh-huh, to quote her 'He has a certain _je ne sais quoi_ quality to his work, and though I don't condone it I have to admit he has a certain impeccable _flow_ to his music'," pouring the measured up solution in to the burette.

"Bleeped out?"

"Of course," she laughed, "she may be _down _but, she's not _that_ down," watching for the meniscus, unable to stand a full blown smile. He had such a wonderful smile; why he chose to hide it was beyond her.

"So where are you taking me for my five course meal?" He asked, noticing her falter for a moment. Now she'd given it a good try, but no way was he going to let it go.

She winced, "you didn't forget about that, did you?" she'd hoped he would be distracted by their conversation, but the guy was too sharp for his own good.

"A five course meal courtesy of you, not a chance," He suppressed the smirk, threatening to break on to the surface. Most thought he was incapable of facial expression, but he's problem was expressing too much for his own good. That was his major reasons for minimal expression. "So, where are you taking me?"

She cringed. "About that… I want to honor the bet, but I don't exactly have the funds for a five course meal," this was really embarrassing. Even before marriage, she couldn't really afford a five course meal.

She had nothing to be ashamed of, in his opinion. Her honesty of the situation was actually rather admirable, instead of making up elaborate excuses. He rather appreciated it. "Tell you what how about a compromise?"

"A compromise?"

"You buy me lunch at the cafeteria," he suggested, knowing it was well within her price range. "And help me out with Biology?"

When he had begun talking she was rather offended. Lunch at the cafeteria, of course she could afford it, but he turned it around adding that he wanted her to… "You want me to tutor you?" She inquired, just wanting to clarify.

"To pay off your bet –yes," he confirmed. "I, putting it lightly, suck at Bio and could use the help. So… are you in?" Hoping she'd accept. She was so easy to talk to and be around, he couldn't be blamed about wanting to spent time with her.

She smiled thankfully, "Lucky for you, I used to be a tutor. So you, Mr. Rutherford, got yourself a deal," offering him a hand to shake.

Suppressing a smile was hard, so he let it through with no inhibitions. Taking her hand easily, accepting his deal. Her smile and soft brown eyes keeping him captive for long moments, he couldn't move if he wanted to or let her hand go and she didn't seem to mind.

**TBC **

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long, but I don't have a beta and Uni, and being a junior is hard. Getting time to proof read and post is impossible, but here you go. It kind of filler though, I hope it reaches expectations.

I have a small request though, please let me know if you want some of the OTH crew singing or should I keep it canon on that front. Like I said it could go either way depending on what you guys want. As always…

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


End file.
